1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic paper recording apparatus for causing desired information to be recorded and displayed on an electronic paper using a paper-like nonvolatile display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a paper-like nonvolatile display unit called electronic paper has been developed. The electronic paper has a display surface capable of displaying and holding images with no power supply and is thin and flexible, although not as thin or flexible as actual paper. Being supplied with an electric source, the electronic paper can write and erase an image and display and hold various contents, including text and images (e.g., refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-039834, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-312227, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-058081). 
Text data and image data displayed on an electronic paper have been created by an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer, and, together with a power supply, have been received and input at a communication terminal provided at the paper end. Therefore, contents displayed on the electronic paper are limited to text data previously input with the keys or image data previously drawn and created. Handwritten data, such as characters and pictures handwritten or drawn directly on the electronic paper, can be neither written nor displayed and held as on ordinary paper.